Kayako Hiiragi
Kayako Hiiragi (柊 香夜子) is also known as Arahitogami or the living god. She lives in Kyoto and hails from the famous Hiiragi family, the family that is said to produce powerful psychic users for many generations. She was also one of the candidates for an invite to the God's Summit along with Nanami Momozono. Appearance Kayako is a beautiful and slender young woman with long even length black hair that has equal length side with bangs that cover her face and straight bangs that almost touch her eyes and a mole on the right side of her eye. She is mostly seen wearing kimonos, but through the God Summit Arc was shown wearing Nanami Momozono's school uniform during the test. Kayako's appearance was copied by the God of the Underworld, Izanami and she is taller than Nanami. Personality Kayako was first introduced when she created an illusion that resulted in Nanami Momozono seeing her hand like a snake and she wants to win the contest badly for her love interest, so that way she can be useful to him. She has many followers and in the public eye, she is shown to be quite calm, collected, and cool. But in reality, she is easily quick tempered, arrogant, violent, and anti social, but she can also be wise, understanding, and compassionate. She is one of the few people that believe that humans can love Yokai, the other being Nanami. She is constantly worrying about Kirihito and is always thinking about him. She believes that he is the only one that can save her from her fate as a god because he is not human. She cares deeply for others, and is always trying to be a good and perfect person, though she is not at all happy with the duty of being the living god. In reality, Kayako wants to be a more self-centered person and live for her own dreams and wishes. She knows that she is not truly a good person and that she has been hiding this fact from everyone, although Nanami stated that she knew from the start that she wasn't a good person. Kayako's dream was to follow Kirihito (Akura-ou) to Izumo. Because she already knows she didn't have the heart to help others all the time, her dream was to become a perfect god that way she wouldn't have to feel the need and want to escape and yearn for freedom. She believed if she became a god than she thought that she could be free. In the end, Kayako thanks Nanami, stating that "the one who changed me was you." Nanami was the one who understood her feelings said she agreed with her way of thinking. Thanks to Nanami, Kayako now has found away to manage her duties and be a normal girl at the same time. Though her followers still won't leave her alone and cling to her, she has found ways to get away from them and have time to herself. Though she tries to keep in touch with Kirihito (Akura-ou) in the hopes of still being by his side. History Known as the living god in Kyoto, Kayako is a member of a famous psychic family that has been representing the gods to the human world. From a young age, she was trained in handling and maintaining her powers to help humanity, trying to become the idea example of a humble divine saint. She doesn't seem to get to have a lot of time to herself, due to her followers always finding her and begging her to help them. Even when she is not healthy enough to do so, and even when she tells them not to follow her, they find her. Relationships Akura-ou Kayako knows him as "Kirihito Mori". One day, a woman came to ask her about her missing son that was lost up the high snowy mountains. Kayako wrote down where her son was and in about a week, the woman came back to thank her and brought her son along with her. Kayako noticed right away that he was not human, mostly due to the fact that she saw his dead body under the snow, and noticed that he was no longer a human. She began to feel madly in love with him some time later, and would do anything to gain his love in return. Even going as far as trying to help him reach his own dreams of going to Izumo no matter how much she was suffering. Once he sends his shikigami to tell that he no longer needed her and considered her useless, she is devastated to the point of using her powers to trash the hospital room she was in at the time. Once confronted by Nanami some time later, she tells her that she still wants to follow Akura-ou even if he thinks she is useless. She is constantly trying to call him on her phone and his "Mother" is usually the one who pick up the phone while Akura-ou ignores her calls all the time. Nanami Momozono Kayako first thought of her as a rival due to the fact that they were up against one another to go to the God Summit. Kayako at first insulted her and degraded her at any chance she got. But things change when Kayako finds out about Nanami's love for Tomoe, a yokai, and expresses to her that it was not a bad thing. They began to get along and understand each other mostly due to the fact they both believe that Love between humans and youkai are possible, even becoming good friends. Trivia *The name Kayako 'means "fragrance" (香) ('ka), "night" (夜) (ya) and "child" (子) (ko). *Kayako's surname '''Hiiragi '''means "holly". *Kayako is the leader of her family. *Kayako likes to play Zombie video games as a way to relieve stress. *Kayako has a habit of throwing things and breaking things when irritated or angry. *Kayako is in love with Kirihito. **Kayako's dream was to be with Kirihito. Quotes "What's wrong with loving a Yokai? As long as it's really love, it's good." (To Nanami Momozono) "Who gave you permission to visit me?" (To Nanami) "You. . . could it be that you like that fox familiar?" (To Nanami) "It's not wrong to love freely." (To Nanami) "Kayako will try hard for. . . Kirihito-sama." "My task is to use my spiritual powers to aid humanity. But every time someone comes to me for help, I'm always thinking: "As for me, who will come save me?" (To Nanami) "Your aim sucks." (To Nanami) Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Humans Category:Female characters